List of Sprites
Refer to this comment for sprite guidelines. In short, one of your two prototypings must involve a dead creature, and you must prototype once before entering the medium. Again, attempt to be original :) ''BOLD for PREmedium prototyping'' Session 1 H- He- Session 2 Li- 1.) California Raisin Stuffed Animal (Making Raisinsprite) 2.) Han Solo Star Wars Action Figure creating HAN RAISINSPRITE Be- 1.) Dead Lab Rat creating RATSPRITE 2. Einstein Poster (you know, that one with him sticking his tongue out) creating RATSTEINSPRITE B- C- 1.) Vase of Dead Flowers 2.) ??? N- O- 1.) Bruce Lai Model 2.) ??? F- Ne- Session 3 Na- 1) Penguin doll 2) N/A Mg- Al- Si- 1) Computer '2) ? P- S- Cl- Ar- Session 4 K- '''1.) Stuffed Platypus '// 2.) Winston Churchill Plushie, creating Churchbillsprite Ca- '1) Toy Robot, creating Robosprite '// 2) Billy May's Shirt, creating RoboMayssprite Sc- Ti- '''1) Guinea Pig && 2) Box of Matches Srs Business PigSprite V- 1) Otter statue '''his landlord stores in his apartment // 2) ??? Cr- Mn- Fe- Co- Ni- Cu- 1) '''Roman gladiator figurine Zn- Ga- Wafflegatorsprite 1) Baby alligator head 2) Stuffed toy bear Ge- As- Se- Br- Kr- Gold statue of Poseidon to make Poseidonsprite '''Dead brother's ashes to make Broseidonsprite (king of the brocean) Session 5 Rb- Sr- Will be done as the game plays out Y- 1) A Rose Zr- 1) '''Dead fly stuck to flypaper 2) Digital alarm clock Nb- 1) Dead pet cobra Mo- Tc- 1.) Stuffed Dragon to create the Dragonsprite 2.) Self-Prototype (Unsure if it will be dead or alive) to create the tCSprite2.0 Ru- 1.) Hydra Statue 2.) Dead Parent Rh- Pd- 1.) Stuffed Kangaroo to create the the Kangasprite 2.) Dead Dad to create the Dadsprite Ag- 1.) Dead rabbit found on the street 2.) Super Mario figurine Cd- 1.) Dead dog creating the Houndsprite 2.) Don Quixote Figurine creating the Quixotesprite In - 1.)' Sister's Moogle doll to form the Mooglesprite' 2.) Dress Suit creating SirMooglesprite Sn- 1.) One Dead Cockroach (Cockroach sprite) 2.) Womenly Garden Wear (Gardenroach sprite) Sb- 1) Bat skeleton 2) Demon wolf doll Te- 1.) Dead Goldfish 2.) Horribly crafted clay bust of self creating FISHEWSPRITE I- [1. Phoenix Plush making the Phoenixsprite] Falcon companion to create the Xensprite Xe- Session 6 Cs-''' 1) Ballerina figurine from a music box''' 2) Dead Chicken Ba- La- 1) Custom Crafted Ferrari F1 Emblem Bronze Shield With Serrated Edges '2) dunno yet :/ Hf- Ta- '''1) Dead Armidillo, '''2) Small music box W- '''StoneJanesprite '- A sprite made by using Mayzeen's most prized Statue. The Statue is similar in appearance to a female Guardian, long hair, small nose, no visible eyes, and a slender mouth. She wears a stone "dress" for "clothes" Re-1)Wizard doll Os- Ir- 1) '''butterfly 2) Aphrodite statuette forming AphroditeSprite Pt- Au- 1) Legend of Zelda Link Figurine '''2) Grandfather's Skull Hg- Will be done as the game plays out Tl- Pb- Bi- '''Infinitelylongcatsprite - 1) I Can Has Cheezburger? Compendium and 2) Mandelbrot Set poster Po- At- AutoBarkleySprite - 1) A Transmorpher (AutomoDroid Magnus Alpha) Toy and 2) A Charles Barkley Collectible Rookie Basketball Card Rn- Session 7 Fr- Ra- 1)60 foot long chinese dragon plushy. '''2)Dead member of land of island and ruin's society. Ac- Rf- Db- Sg - '''1) Patches the Kitten/2) Typewriter - 1) Kittensprite - A small sprite with white fur. Cannot float. '''2) Causes Patches to grow into a grown cat. Can type and speak. Bh- '''Artemis the Roller Bird Hs-''' SirBunBunsprite''' - A sprite made with Kail's favorite BUNNY PLUSHIE. The Plushie has red fur and a black tophat. Mt- 1) Neighbor's dead cat / 2) Neighbor's dead dog Ds- 1)Dead hamster 2) Picture of self at 8 years old Rg- Cn- Uut- 1) A meteor(not the main one heading for the hotel he is at). 2) Dead bat )Uuq- Uup- Uuh- Uus- Uuo- Session L Ce- Pr- Samuel L. Wax-onsprite: 1) Actual headband worn by Ralph Macchio in The Karate Kid 2) Actual Jheri curl wig worn by Samuel L. Jackson in Pulp Fiction Nd- 1) Stepfather's pet dolphin 2) Pirate Zombie figurine Pm- 1) Leafy sea dragon figurine 2) Ammonite fossil Sm- Eu- 1) Vampire Bat Statue 2) Portrait of DY Gd- Tb- 1) Dead Spider 2) XBOX 360/Soda fountain Dy- Ho- 1) ??? 2) ??? Er- Tm- Yb- 1) King of Hearts 2) No idea. Lu- Cybersnakesprite 1) Dead snake 2) Robot arms Session A Th- Pa- U - Np- New friend to create Newfriendsprite Yellow feety pajamas to create Newfriendgeromysprite Pu- Am- Flagsprite?: 1. American Flag Cm- 1) frozen dinoflagellate, 2) the book Gödel, Echer, bach: an Eternal Golden Braid ''= PARADOXSPRITE Bk- Cf- Es- '''Einsteinsprite- 1. ) Copies of Annus Mirabilis Papers' Fm- Md- Skullsprite?: 1) Human Skull, 2) ? No- 1.) Stuffed Crane 2.) Servant of the Shard (By R. A. Salvatore) Result: CRANESPRITE/JARLAXLESPRITE Lr- 20th Century Boys '''= '''Friendsprite + lawfulRepresentative's Laptop = Bestfriendsprite Category:information